Shinigami
by iheartikuto
Summary: Mitsuki's soul has left Earth... or so he thought... but when Takuto finds Mitsuki's soul had vanished... he panics... Where did she go?
1. Chapter 1

**iheartikuto: Oy, snap out of Takuto**

**Takuto: ...Mitsuki...**

**Mitsuki: I'm okay. Stop pestering me. i'm fine...**

**Takuto: I can't**

**Mitsuki: Why?0**

**Takuto: you'll find out soon enough;**

**iheartikuto: ... :) i know, just to cheer you up, you may do the honors, Takuto :)**

**Takuto: ... iheartikuto does not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

Chapter 1

"What do we do? What do we do!" cried Meroko as she ran around the room in a blaze. Izumi paced back and forth thinking quickly. He ground his teeth in frustration and his eyes became slits.

He hissed at Meroko without meaning to. "Think of something! There has to be some way!" His hands balled up into fists. Before he could take his anger any farther, Mitsuki groaned and cringed in pain.

"Hang in there Mitsuki!" cried Izumi. He glanced over in the shadows for the other shinigami. "Zero! Get over here you lazy dog." He growled at a gray haired boy standing in the corner. Zero sighed and trudged over to Izumi's side.

"Meroko….Izumi …. I'm sorry. But there is nothing we can do! There's no one she can meet and nothing she can do that will stop her death! I told you twice all ready! (Make that three times.) We must let Jonathan come and collect her soul!" He explained quietly, upset as he was. "I don't want her to die either," he added hastily after Izumi gave him the evil eye.

"But, but!" Meroko cried, tears welling up in her large eyes. Her eyes peeped quickly at Takuto, who was kneeled at his beloved's side, before going back to flipping through her shinigami hand book again. Izumi's eyes also darted to his face, worried.

Mitsuki's bloodshot eyes opened at the sound of Meroko's sobbing. She coughed a little. "Don't…Don't worry about me Meroko. I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll be back. So don't worry." The wound in her heart carved deeper into her chest at the sight of her friends' grief. The thought of grief made her think of another who was in more pain. She turned her head and to watch Takuto.

The blue shinigami felt Mitsuki's gaze on him. He slowly lifted his head to look sadly at her. His expression was full of pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry Takuto, to leave you this way, but my time has come. I must leave you. But…I will be back for sure. Just…just wait for me. Promise me that." She touched his face with her cold hands, her eyes filling with tears for the fifth time.

Takuto nodded and held her hand to his face. He bit his lip and choked back tears of his own, his eyes glued to his girlfriend's face. Mitsuki turned to her parents, siblings, and friends. "Everyone," she said. 'I'll be gone for a while. But don't miss me. I'll be back before you know it." She tried to end happily but her voice cracked a little at the end and she closed her eyes. Her hand slipped out of Takuto's hands and fell from his face.

Akira, her sister, was crying into Kouta's, her brother's, shoulder. Meroko turned her head into Izumi's chest. He hugged her closely. 'It didn't have to end this way. Why did it though. Was it her choice?' he thought. Yuri, her mother, started sobbing really hard into her black handkerchief. Mitsuki's best friend, Yumi, and her older brother, Kohaku, leaned against each other with tears silently rolling down their cheeks. Zero looked away. He couldn't bear to see her die. Takuto closed his eyes and the tears overwhelmed him.

A light breeze blew into the room; however, it started to blow harder and harder. Izumi closed his eyes and grasped Meroko tighter. A blind flash of light eliminated the room and then disappeared as quickly as it came.

When everyone opened their eyes again, Mitsuki's body was gone. Her greenish soul was in its place. Next to her was the ghost type shinigami, Jonathan. He stood silently as the soul spoke, "Goodbye, Everyone." Then, he picked the soul up and vanished into wisps of smoke.

There was quiet. Then the room filled with Meroko, Yumi, and Yuri's sobs. Izumi, still grasping Meroko, led her out of the room. Zero sulked in dismay behind them. Takuto stayed fixed where he was.

Slowly, Yumi and Kohaku followed them out. Then, almost everyone filed out. Only Yuri, her husband, Aoi, and Takuto were left.

Yuri started, "Takuto?" Takuto gave her an evil look so evil that she caught herself. She didn't finish her sentence. Aoi led her out of the room, leaving Takuto alone.

He balled his hands into fists. 'Why did it have to be Mitsuki? Why wasn't it someone else?' he thought angrily. His fist slammed down on the bed.

He couldn't look at the empty bed anymore. So he unclasped his hand, stood up slowly and trudged out of the room. Meroko was standing outside of the door with tears still sliding down her cheeks. She looked up when Takuto emerged. "Takuto," she started to say, but didn't finish her sentence.

Takuto ignored Meroko and slowly flew down the hall to his and Izumi's room. She looked sadly after him before flying in the other direction.

Takuto opened the door to find Izumi sprawled on his bed flipping through some photo albums. He flew by him and settled himself on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and turned his back on Izumi.

Izumi sighed and said, "Mi-ki was a kind girl. She was one of the gentlest girls I have ever met. We'll all miss her very much. Don't worry Takuto. If she says she'll be back, she will definitely come back." He continued flipping the pages and stopped.

The picture was the three shinigamies and Mitsuki together. They were all laughing and playing along the beach. He starred at the picture for a long time. A smile played on his lips and a glistening tear slid down his cheek.

He sighed again and turned back to Takuto. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" The blue shinigami didn't stir. "You were prepared for it. That's why you didn't break down like we thought you would." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Takuto bit his lip and pretended to be asleep. After a few minutes, Izumi turned back to the album and started flipping through it again. He stopped at another picture. It was Mitsuki giggling in the grass with Takuto. Another tear worked its way down his cheek. Just then, Meroko appeared out of the portal in the wall. She was holding a picture that hung in the gallery on the third floor. She threw it into Izumi's lap silently before disappearing into her own room on the other side of the curtain.

Izumi lifted his head and looked over the picture. He smiled a sad smile. He abandoned the album and put the photo onto the nightstand between Takuto and his bed. His golden eyes wandered over to the blue shinigami before slipping out of bed.

The yellow shinigami slid the curtain open and went to Meroko's bed. He whispered into her ear. The pink shinigami nodded and got out of her bed. The two drifted to the door.

Before she closed it, Meroko opened her mouth to call Takuto's name but closed it again. She shut the door and he was left alone.

Takuto opened his eyes and rolled over when the door shut and looked at the nightstand. The picture Meroko had brought was a photo of Mitsuki when she was just a little girl. She was laughing playing in the flowers. He bit his lip again and the tears threatened over flow like the day he found out Mitsuki was going to die.

_I wish I had died with her if I could have! Then I could be with her! _He knew very well shinigamies couldn't die, but he wished. He sighed and lied down again. He closed his eyes and took a small nap.

His dream was a confusing one. Takuto was in the boss's office waiting for the new partner. The Boss introduced him to a young girl with brown curly hair that looked very familiar. He was about to take a closer look when everything went black.

When he woke up, Meroko was sitting on the edge of his bed. He grumbled groggily, "What do you want?"

The pink shinigami grinned a lifeless smile and stuttered, "I brought some dinner for you." She gestured to the plate on the nightstand.

Takuto sat up slowly and looked at her. "Sorry, but I'm not hungry. Thank you though," he muttered. Meroko got out of the way as he slid out of bed and put on his shoes.

On his way out the door, Takuto saw Izumi lying on the bed flipping through the album again. The yellow shinigami steadily ignored him. Takuto went out of the room and shut the door.

Company from them wasn't what he wanted right now. The voice he craved right now was not his friends' but Mitsuki's. Then, a thought presented itself to him.

Takuto flew down the hallway and into the portal that led to the vaults. He felt the soundless shimmer as he teleported from the fifth floor to basement 2. He stepped out of the portal.

This floor was where all the "treasured" items and such from the academy were kept. He went to a metal door on the far right and deliberated. 'Should I do this or not?' He deliberated.

Takuto's desire to hear Mitsuki's voice overpowered his conscious. Takuto cautiously placed his hand on the scanning screen. Only shinigami could enter this vault. The scanner sent a green light flashing over his whole body. It beeped and the metal door swung open with a barely audible creak.

Inside were shinning balls of greenish light. They were the souls that the shinigamies collected. They were the souls that had moved on to the next life.

The names were in alphabetical order. He went to the shelf with the M names. His blue eyes scanned the rows of names on the shinning golden plaques. When his eyes found the plaque with Mitsuki's name on it, it was empty.

**Takuto: EMPTY? EMPTY?**

**iheartikuto: relax. You're over reacting**

**Takuto: What's wrong with you? How can you leave her soul behind?**

**iheartikuto: "you'll find out soon enough." Those were your words. Now i'm throwing them back at you.**

**Takuto: ...**

**iheartikuto: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Takuto: WAAAAAAAAAA**

**iheartikuto: calm down Takuto... stop being such a cry baby**

**Takuto: her soul... its gone... wAAAAA**

**iheartikuto: (sigh*)Come on now. Stop fussing or i'll replace you with Meroko**

**Takuto: (silence/shock): you wouldn't dare**

**iheartikuto: (giggle*) : that seemed to shut you up.**

**Takuto: (glare*) ... still Mitsuki's soul is still gone... what are we going to do?**

**iheartikuto: wait...**

**Takuto: (frown*) oh well... iheartikuto does not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

Chapter 2

He stared at the empty spot. 'What's going on? It should be here.' Takuto's shocked face turned into frustration. He gritted his teeth. 'I'm going to find you Mitsuki, if it's the last thing I do.'

Takuto whirled around and out the door. It slammed shut behind him. He rushed into the portal again and appeared on the second floor. The blue shinigami skidded to a stop in front of a shiny gold door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Behind the desk was a long bronze haired man with green eyes. He looked up with mock surprise on his face. "Takuto. It must be very important if you had wasted your time coming to my office." He smiled a brittle grin. The man stood up and came to the front of the desk.

Takuto gripped to door knob harder. "Where's Mitsuki's soul?" he growled through is teeth. He glared at his boss and waited.

The boss just grinned at him. Takuto clenched his jaws even harder. "Tell me!" he roared. He started shaking really hard.

Finally, the boss sighed and returned to his desk. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Jonathan hasn't showed up with the soul yet. He should've been here by now." Takuto stopped shaking.

"You mean, she hasn't died yet?"

"She's dead all right. However, she hasn't crossed over to the other side yet. I don't know why." The boss looked out the window.

Takuto starred at him with surprise. After a few seconds, he recovered and swallowed. 'What could this mean?' he thought. The boss's eyes followed him as he closed the door.

The shinigami released his hard grip on the knob and slowly drifted down the hall to the portal again. Before he could enter it, Meroko and Izumi rushed out and slammed into him.

"Ow…." Meroko grumbled, rubbing her head. When she saw who it was she froze. Then… "Takuto!" she cried and flung her arms around him. "Where have you been? Don't just rush off like that again! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Takuto didn't answer. He didn't seem to hear her. Meroko finally noticed a different atmosphere around him. She stopped hugging him. "What's wrong Takuto? Are you ok?" she asked.

The blue shinigami still didn't respond. "Hey, Takuto, this isn't funny. Snap out of it!" said Izumi. He shook Takuto's shoulder. "Come on! Snap out of it!"

He suddenly came to. "Huh?" he asked disorientated. Meroko sighed with relief. "Sorry, it's just that I had a lot to think about." He turned to look back at the boss's office again.

Izumi's eyes widened. He said, "You went to the boss's office. Why?" Meroko's eyes flashed onto Izumi's face. How did he know?

Takuto shook his head and said, "I don't know understand. I can't think anymore." He groaned and slumped against the wall.

"Come on. Let's get you back to our room," Izumi supported Takuto and the two-some slowly made their way back to their room. Meroko drifted behind them with a concerned expression.

When they arrived, Takuto sat on his bed with a vacant expression. Meroko and Izumi still tried to get the information out of him. He didn't answer a single one. After a while, Meroko threw her hands up in frustration, "Tell us! Maybe we can help you, or something like that! Please! Tell us before we go mad!"

Takuto sighed and turned to look at the photo on the nightstand. He sucked in a deep breathe and said, "Before I went to the boss's office, I had visited the vaults to look for Mitsuki's soul. However, it wasn't there. Usually a dead person's soul should appear in the vault right after it is taken. It not being there has never happened before. So I went to ask the boss about it. However, he didn't know either.'

Meroko turned to look at Izumi. The yellow shinigami was deep in thought. He paced up and down the room with a weird look on his face. Then he stopped. His expression froze and his eyes widened. "I can't believe we missed something so obvious!" He growled.

Takuto looked up at Izumi's shocked face. "What did we miss that's so obvious?" He racked his brains.

Izumi spit out, "If a dead soul is not there, that person is a shinigami." The room was still. Takuto breath caught in his throat. Meroko gapped. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be that reason.

"You don't think… she is a shinigami, do you?" Takuto chocked out. The thought of Mitsuki a shinigami was almost terrifying. "I don't want to believe it! She….can't…be." He put his face in his hands.

Meroko stuttered out, "Why though? She didn't suicide! Why would she?"

Izumi shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know." His face was so sad that it became unbearable to watch.

Meroko turned away. She felt as miserable as she looked. All of them had dreaded the day a suicidal human would become a shinigami like them, but this was just too much.

"What do we do?" Takuto whispered so softly that it was hard to hear him.

Izumi shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, but wait for her to show up. You can lecture her all you want." His tone was trying to sound humorous but it sounded really painful instead.

Meroko bit her lip and choked back tears. She felt horrible at the thought that Mitsuki would have the same terrifying fate as they did.

Then a thought occurred to her. "Izumi…you said it was really obvious correct?" The yellow shinigami nodded slowly, confused. "So…if it was so obvious to us…then the boss would have known sooner…"

Takuto looked up, his eyes wide. Izumi froze. "Why would he keep it from us?" he stuttered.

The blue shinigami wasn't listening. He flew up so suddenly that it left the other two breathless. He shot out of the room, down the hall, and into the portal for the fifth time today.

Before even fully appearing on the landing, he darted down the hall and busted down the door of the boss's office. His eyes were filled with rage. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" he spit.

The boss remained calm and smirking. "I don't know what you're talking about." He picked up his wine glass and took a swig.

"Stop playing dumb with me. You knew Mitsuki was to become a shinigami, but you didn't tell us! You kept it a secret. Why?"

"Oh. That. Well I knew you wouldn't take it lightly, so I decided to wait until she was through with her transformation and showing you rather than having you fret for a few hours."

Takuto couldn't contain his anger any longer. "FRETTING! FRETTING WOULD BE BETTER THAN NOT KNOWING WHAT HER FATE WAS GOING TO BE!" his low voice shrieked an octave higher.

All through his ranting, the boss was calmly sipping his wine. "Well now you know. Now, leave my office before I turn you into a ghost."

Takuto whirled around in anger and burst through the door. He ran into Meroko and Izumi in the process. "Takuto! You've gone way too far! We could hear you on the fifth floor! What were you thinking, shouting at the boss like that? He could turn you into a ghost!" Meroko scorned.

Takuto muttered, "He already used that on me thank you very much."

Meroko helped the blue shinigami up and the three went back to their rooms. Izumi brought Takuto some jasmine tea to sooth his anger. After the tea, Takuto wanted some alone time so he went for a stroll in the botanic garden.

The shinigami took a deep breathe and focused on the crisp evening air filled with the sweet scents of the roses, cherry blossoms, and lavenders. The scents took his mind off his anger. They reminded him of Mitsuki. She loved hanging around in the garden. The thought brought a pang of sadness.

Takuto sat down on a park bench to relax and think about pleasant thoughts. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up in an unfamiliar room.

It was dark. Takuto looked around confused. "Where am I?" he asked. A dark figure emerged out of the gloom. "Kira, Takuto, I will seal your memories of your human life. Come, and start your shinigami life with us."

Takuto flashed open his eyes. He squinted into the darkness. _Where am I? _He looked around. His eyes picked out Izumi lounging in his bed.

"You awake sleepy head?" asked Izumi humorously. He slowly sat up and got out of bed.

Takuto shook his head to get rid of the dream and looked at Izumi. "Where's Meroko?" He asked.

The yellow shinigami shrugged. "She said something about a vault." He yawned and slipped back into bed.

At once, Takuto realized where Meroko had gone. He rushed out of bed and out the door with Izumi looked curiously after him.

The portal shimmered as the blue shinigami materialized in the vaults. He appeared just in time to see a figure slipping away from the soul chamber and into another portal. He felt the soundless shimmer as the figure vanished.

Takuto ran to the portal where the figure disappeared. He let his thoughts of Meroko surround him and found himself on the third floor. _What is Meroko doing in the gallery? _He thought as he flew down the hallway.

He pushed open the door slowly as to not scare the pink shinigami. He found Meroko peeking at the photos of Mitsuki and her friends. "What are you doing?" asked Takuto.

Meroko jumped. She whirled around. "I…I…nothing really," she muttered and looked at the floor.

Takuto raised an eyebrow. "You have to be doing something, peeking around like that." He drifted over to her side.

"Fine, I was trying to find any trace of Mitsuki's human soul. There, you happy?"she admitted, slightly sarcastic.

The blue shinigami sighed and shook his head. "You heard the boss. She really is a shinigami now. There won't be a trace left of her as a human if she is appearing on Earth as after she's dead."

"When did you start listening to the boss, huh?" she spit. Meroko advanced on Takuto with an angry expression.

He put up both of his hands. "Whoa there. Calm down Meroko. I'm just stating the facts. No need to get all huffy about it." He peered at her. "What happened to you? One minute you're telling me off about yelling at the boss. Now you're yelling at me about listening to him."

Meroko blushed and looked away. "Eh…I don't know myself." She blushed even harder and twiddled her thumbs.

Takuto sighed again. "Well, let's head back." He took her hand and the two floated back to their rooms.

Izumi looked up as they entered. He stared puzzling at Meroko's defeated face. Understanding washed over his features. The expression became depressed again. He sighed and turned back to the album.

Just as Takuto sat down, a light bulb went off in Izumi's head. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. The boss says he wants to see you in his office as soon as possible."

Takuto raised his eyebrows. "Pardon me?" he stuttered.

"The boss wants to see you."

"Uh, ok…" he answer, baffled.

The blue shinigami slowly stood up, still confused. Two pairs of eyes followed him as he exited the room.

His wings took him down the hall and into the portal, again, and onto the second floor. Takuto flew in front of the dreaded door and paused. He raised his hand to knock but before he could, a voice said, "I know you're there. Come in, Takuto."

The door swung open on its own accord and Takuto stared into the bright room. "You wanted to see me, boss?" he asked, suspiciously. His eyes swept around the room for anything out of place.

"Oh, stop being so suspicious of me. I'm not going to do anything funny. I just want you to meet someone." He grinned.

Takuto's eyes widened. _Is it who I think it is? No, it couldn't be. It can't be!_

The boss turned to the shadows. "Don't be shy. There's no need to be afraid. You can come out now."

**Takuto: (gasp*) is it really her?**

**iheartikuto: you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to come out...**

**Takuto: I can't wait**

**Meroko: (pant*) What...did...i...miss...**

**Takuto: (glare*) everything...**

**Meroko: oh well, catch me up to speed then**

**iheartikuto: let's do that later. I need to update the next chapter soon or else Takuto's going to freak out**

**Meroko: (sigh*) Okay then...**

**iheartikuto: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**iheartikuto: Finally, i've finished the third chapter**

**Takuto: Thank you! i think i was about to die of anxiety. I really want to meet her**

**Meroko (roll eyes*): honestly Takuto, i think you're over reacting.**

**Takuto (scoff*): me... over reacting.. yeah right**

**iheartikuto: Takuto, if you're going to waste time, you'll never find out who the girl is**

**Takuto: (yelp*): iheartikuto does not own Full moon wo sagashite! Now on with the story**

* * *

><p>Out of the gloom came a beautiful girl. She had curly black hair and blue eyes. Her angelic face flushed in rosy red as Takuto gapped at her. Her faint smile took his breath away.<p>

The only thing that would have been good without, were the wings. Snow white wings spread out behind her indicating she was not human. Once Takuto caught sight of them, he pulled out of his trance with a snap. He growled with objection, though she didn't hear it.

The girl's voice came out like wind chimes. "Takuto," she murmured. Her eyes looked over his face hungrily.

Takuto's breathe hitched in his throat. He whispered, "Mitsuki. MITSUKI!" He couldn't help it. He knees buckled and he threw himself into Mitsuki's arms. They wove around him on their own accord as well. "Mitsuki, Mitsuki," he sobbed.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'm so glad!" she whispered. He accepted her after all.

The boss stood in the background smiling. "I'll give you two a minute," he said quietly and left the room without another sound. They didn't notice the door click shut.

The couple let go of each other. Takuto shook his head in disapproval, pulling out of his trance again. "Why? Why did you come back as a shinigami? This wasn't your fate! You should have crossed over when you had the choice. You should have moved on!" he hissed out of anger and worry.

Mitsuki bit her lip. _Or maybe not. He didn't accept me. He's angry at me being a shinigami. But, I…I… _"I did it for you!" She cried out.

Takuto froze. _Did I hear her correctly? _"What? You…did it for me?" he stuttered. "Why though? I would be happier if you were a human that has moved onto other side rather than a human soul stealer like me! It was not meant to be this way!" _I'd be even happier if I was a human and you were still alive though._

He watched her shake her head even before he finished. "You're lying. You don't really mean that. I know you don't. Every minute after I was gone, you were miserable. I watched you. I watch you suffer because I left. That's how I made my decision. But, when you heard I was coming back, your hopes lifted, even if you didn't show. You're hopes lifted even when you heard I was coming back as a soul stealer."

The blue shinigami looked taken aback. "Well, uh…" He was lost of words to say. She did make a good point. Mitsuki smiled at his speechlessness.

"You're still your old self, Takuto." She smiled.

He shook his head. "Don't ignore the subject. And don't lie either. It wasn't because of my suffering you came back. You already made up your mind, right before you died. You said 'I'm coming back.' This is what you meant."

She gritted her teeth. "Don't you get it yet? I didn't make up my mind before I died. I did it because I KNEW you would be in pain. You were already in pain before I died. I did it for you. Even, if you don't like me being a shinigami! I did it for you! So don't object."She crossed her arms like when she was human.

Takuto let out his breathe. "Ok, fine, lets leave it at that, but could you explain how you turned into a shinigami and why your wings are bigger than mine?" He crossed his arms now too and raised an eyebrow. "How could you if you didn't suicide?"

"Oh that." Mitsuki sighed. "I knew you would ask that." She turned to the window and began:

"I watched you every minute of the day, after I died, from my position. You looked so helpless, and unhappy. I watched you suffer everyday after my death. Finally, it became unbearable. So, the day that I was to cross over, I went to see the shinigami boss." She turned to look at him. "I begged to become a shinigami. He looked at me as if I were crazy."

Takuto muttered, "You were acting crazy."

Mitsuki ignored his jibe and continued, "I begged so hard until he finally gave in. He said 'I'm going to speak with the angel queen and work out a plan.' So they postponed my crossing over day. The next day, I was summoned to the boss's office. There stood the angel and the boss. The angel queen agreed to turn me into half an angel. That's why my wings are bigger. I can be seen by other shinigami on Earth because I'm also half shinigami."

She smiled at Takuto's shock. "Now you know. Got any questions?" she asked playfully.

He ignored the joke and grabbed her arm. "Come on! We got to show the others." He pulled her to the hall, but she resisted.

"Come on…Don't you want to tell the others you're back?" he asked.

Mitsuki's happy face fell a little and turned indecisive. "About that, I want to show everyone at the same time. So rumor doesn't spread. I'll show them, but not now," she added after Takuto's face fell.

Takuto sighed. "Alright, but can we show Meroko and Izumi at the very least?" he pleaded.

The new shinigami pursed her lips, debating with herself. "Oh, fine, but they HAVE to keep it a SECRET. I want to show everyone at dinner."

Mitsuki changed herself into a stuffed horse and looked up Takuto. "Carry me and hide me in your arms. I don't want to be seen."

She let herself be picked up and shielded. Takuto slipped out of the room and without looking at the boss, hurried down the hall and into the portal. He appeared on the fifth floor and froze.

There stood Meroko and Izumi with their arms crossed. Once Takuto appeared, she launched herself at him and threw him to the ground. The sudden attack caused the blue shinigami to loose grip on the horse.

"Where have you been? I thought you would come back after you went to the boss's office!" she growled. Then she caught sight of the stuffed horse. "What's that?" she asked, already over her temper.

Takuto loosened her grip and stood up. He dust himself off before answering, "That's what I came to show you. I was just at the boss's office. Don't jump to conclusions." He shook his head.

Izumi went over to investigate the horse. "Hmm…It looks like a normal stuffed animal, but I can feel an aura coming from it. Hmm…" Takuto hit his forehead.

"You can't tell what that is?" The two shook their head with a confused expression. He sighed and turned to the horse. Takuto said calmly, "Mitsuki, you know what to do."

The horse went "poof" and in a burst of purple smoke, it transformed into Mitsuki. She looked quickly at the two shinigami and then her eyes darted down, averting their stares. They gapped. "Er…Am I hallucinating?" asked Izumi, skeptically. Meroko's mouth hung open and she stared in shock.

Mitsuki smiled a tiny bit and looked up. She said, "Of course not. If you were hallucinating, I wouldn't be talking." She giggled hysterically then turned back to stare at the ground. Meroko and Izumi remained dumbstruck with no signs of recovering.

After a few minutes Mitsuki was starting to get worried. "Um, they're ok, right?" she asked, a little freaked. She took a step foreword but did not continue. She was too scared.

Takuto smiled a little. "They'll be fine." He put his hand on her left shoulder. At these words, Izumi and Meroko recovered from their shock and both started stuttering. They couldn't make out the words though.

Finally Meroko stood up shakily and tripped over to Mitsuki. She couldn't fight the urge any longer. A shaking hand lifted and placed itself on the purple shinigami's shoulder.

"Are you, real?" she whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

Mitsuki shook her head and pulled Meroko into a big hug. "I really am back."

At this Meroko started sobbing angry tears. "Why? Why did you come back? You… you know the consequences of being a shinigami! Why?" She sobbed into Mitsuki's shoulder.

"No, Meroko. I'm not a full shinigami." At this, Meroko suddenly stopped her waterworks. She lifted her head and stared at Mitsuki. The purple shinigami took a deep breath and told her the same story she told Takuto.

Izumi, who had not spoken till now, said, "Half-angel, half-shinigami? Is that even possible?" he asked.

Mitsuki smiled. "If I am one, then it is possible." She failed miserably at trying to lighten the mood. She turned to Takuto and asked, "When's dinner time?"

The blue shinigami jolted. "Why are you asking?"

"Because everyone will be there right? You can introduce me to them when it's dinner time."

Takuto glanced at the clock on the wall. "It should be right about… now actually." He sat up from the ground and started floating toward the portal.

Meroko grabbed his arm. "You… you aren't actually going to show her to them, are you? I mean the others will probably get a heart attack."

"No they won't. I'm sure they'll be really happy to have her back, especially her parents," said Izumi, placing a hand on the pink shinigami's shoulder. She let go of Takuto and leaned against the yellow shinigami.

The blue shinigami turned to Mitsuki and waved toward the portal. "Lady's first." She smiled at him and flew into the portal. From behind her, she heard Takuto say, "Go to the second floor."

She closed her eyes and appeared on the designated floor. Right behind her was the blue shinigami. "Let's go." He guided her through the hallways until they came to a set of bronze double doors.

He ushered her into the shadows as he pushed the door opened. A bunch of heads snapped up as he entered. "Yo, Takuto! Finally going to join us for dinner?" asked Kouta, waving from the farthest table. The entire room fell silent.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I have someone for you to meet." Everyone sat up and looked at the door. He turned to the shadows. "You can come out now."

Hesitantly, the purple shinigami floated out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto: oh my frickin god! It really was her!<strong>

**Meroko: who did you expect, a ghost?**

**Takuto: no, just not her.**

**Meroko (roll eyes*): you really are dense aren't you?**

**Takuto (fuming*): am not!**

**Meroko: Are too!**

**Takuto: Am not!**

**Meroko: Are too!**

**iheartikuto (sigh*): Typical... very typical...while they argue...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
